The purpose of the Planning and Evaluation Core (P&E Core) is to monitor the progress toward the implementation of goals and objectives of the Partnership. Planning and evaluation are the ultimate responsibilities of the Pis, and Drs. Jaime Matta (PSM) and W. Jack Pledger (MCC) will lead this core and will be responsible for monitoring progress through ongoing evaluation processes, maximizing resources, identifying novel directions forthe Partnership, and reporting progress to institutional leaders and the NCI. The P&E Core includes the Internal Advisory Committee (JAC, P&E Table 1) and the Program Steering Committee (PSC, P&E Table 4). The lAC is responsible for internal planning and evaluation (P&E Core section 1) and new project selection (P&E Core section 2). The PSC provides external review and evaluation (P&E Core section 3). The decisions made by this core will be guided by data systematically accumulated and organized by the Evaluation Process Subcommittee (EPS) (membership below). This subcommittee is a unique strength of this core as it is led by an evaluation and process expert. Dr. Susan McMillan. Dr. McMillan is the Thompson Professor of Oncology Nursing at the University of South Florida, has training in evaluation and measurement, and has served as an evaluation consultant for several federal grants over the past decades. She is external to both PSM and MCC and as such will be able to objectively direct this subcommittee to produce formal systematic evaluations.